The One I Gave My Heart Too
by Adrienne J. Winchester
Summary: It's a Talent Show at Hogwarts and everyone's been dying to know just who did Harry invite to the show and why is he singing such a sad song.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything from HP & Supernatural; they are the products of their respectful owners.

Summary: It's a Talent Show at Hogwarts and everyone's been dying to know just who did Harry invite to the show and why is he singing such a sad song.

Pairing: HP& SW

The One I Gave My Heart Too

By Sam W.'s Wife

Song by: Aaliyah

Ladies and Gentlemen give a round of applause to Hermione Granger from Gryffindor House singing the retention of Heather Healy's In My Mind. And now ladies & gentlemen for your listening pleasure I give to you from Gryffindor house also; Singing Aaliyah's The One I give my heart Too is Harry Potter.

The Crowd then start to applause as the song started to play; with no one knowing exactly why Harry had wanted too sang such a sad song in the first place.

How Could the One I Gave My Heart To, Break My Heart So Bad?

How Could The One Who Made Me Happy, Make Me Feel So Sad?

Won't Somebody Tell Me? So I Can Understand.

If You Love Me, How Could You Hurt Me Like That?

How Could the One I Gave My World To, Throw My World Away?

How Could The One Who Said I Love You, Say The Things You Say?

How Could The One I Was So True Too, Just Tell Me Lies?

How Could the One I Gave My Heart To, Break This Heart Of Mine?

Tell Me...

Draco Malfoy: Looks like a girl a brook poor Scarhead's Heart and he wants the hold world to know the attention seeking brat.

Pansy Parkinson: Oh! Be quite Draco, you don't anything about one's broken heart. Although I wonder who those two brothers are and how come I didn't notice them before.

How Could You Be So Cold To Me?

When I Gave You Everything?

All My Love, All I Had Inside.

How could you just walk Out the Door?

How Could You Not Love Me Anymore?

I Thought We Had Forever.

I Can't Understand.

Ginny Weasely: Oh! My Poor Harry, when I get my hands on the person that had hurt him I will bury them six feet under. Are you with me Ron and Hermione?

Hermione Granger: Oh! Yeah you best believe it Gin I'm with that person is going to regret what he did to my little Brother.

Ron Weasely: And just how do you know that it's a he Hermione, you know it could be a girl that broke Harry's Heart.

Sirius Black: Oh Please Ron anyone with eyes can tell that Harry's Lover was Man. And I know just who he is.

Remus Lupin: So Tell us then Sirius just who was it that broke his heart?

Sirius Black: I'm not saying anything to any of you until this is over.

How Could the One I Shared My Dreams With, Take My Dreams from me?

How Could The Love That Brought Such Pleasure, Bring Such Misery?

Won't Somebody Tell Me? Somebody Tell Me Please.

If You Love Me, How Could You Do That To Me?

Tell Me...

Dean Winchester: Sam you are a complete idiot. Do you care that what you did had hurt him.

Sam Winchester: I know that Dean that trust me I'm working on getting him back and telling Harry that I'm sorry and I hope that he can forgive me for my mistake.

How could you just walk Out the Door?

How Could You Not Love Me Anymore?

I Thought We Had Forever.

I Can't Understand.

Severus Snape: I didn't know that he could sing like that, Merlin Harry has voice on him that could take him places.

Narcassia: Harry has the same voice of his mother. That Lily could sing you off your shoes if you let her.

*How Could the One I Gave My Heart To, Break My Heart So Bad?

How Could The One Who Made Me Happy, Make Me Feel So Sad?

Won't Somebody Tell Me? So I Can Understand.

If You Love Me, How Could You Hurt Me Like That?*

How Could the One I Gave My World To, Throw My World Away?

How Could The One Who Said I Love You, Say The Things You Say?

How Could The One I Was So True Too Just Tell Me Lies?

Albus Dumbledore: That Poor Boy has seen too much pain in his life.

Minerva M.: I will agree with you on that Albus, poor Harry who did that has a lot of makeup to do.

*How Could The One I Gave My Heart To...

How Could The One I Gave My Heart To...

How Could The One I Gave My Heart To Break This Heart of Mine?

Tell Me...

Remus Lupin: Okay Siri who is he and where can he be found.

Sirius Black: Sorry Remi but I promise Harry that I say wouldn't say anything to you guys until he has had a talk with his boyfriend.

Sam Winchester: Harry can forgive me for the hurt that I cause you.

Harry Potter: Let me think about Sam.

Sam Winchester: that's all I ask Harry.

The End


End file.
